User blog:Puppylove1257/My Fanfiction (Chapter 4)
Recap... Blaze and his friends overhear Snowdance talking about the evil Freezer Dragon, who freezes living Monster Machines for his own personal and evil use, and it's going to freeze Crusher and Pickle to the bone if they don't save them fast! Back to our Story... Crysta felt like a total screw-up. She watched Blaze and his friends make a plan to save Crusher and Pickle from being turned into popsicles, and what did she do? Nothing. Just watched. She felt like she was letting her new friends down, and that made her feel terrible. She sadly drove away, not wanting the others to look. But, Blaze, however, saw her go off into the woods. He wondered what was going on, so he told the others that he would be back and went after the snow leopard. AJ and Roarian soon followed. The 3 found Crysta on the edge of a crystal pond. "Are you okay, Crysta?" Blaze asked, driving up to her. Crysta sniffed. "I feel so ashamed, Blaze. It was ''my ''mother who is going to deliver Crusher and Pickle to their death, and... and it --" She was cut off when Blaze turned her head to look at him. "Crysta, none of this is your fault. You had no idea this was gonna happen." AJ and Roarian nodded. "Blaze is indeed right," Roarian said to the leopard. Crysta looked at them, then looked out at the crystal blue waters that stood before them. She smiled and got an idea. "Hey, can I show you guys something Mama showed me? Watch this."She drove up to the bank and looked at her reflection. "Oh, Crystal Waters of the Great Forest, show me the Freezer Dragon in his slumber of a thousand years." The lake shimmered, and in it, an image of a dragon covered in white and blue scales appeared, sleeping in a cold cave. Blaze and AJ were fascinated. "Whoooaaa..." "Pretty cool, huh?" Crysta asked. "You can ask for anything, and it'll show it to you." Blaze got an idea. "You think we can use it to see how Crusher and Pickle are doing?" he asked. Crysta shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Blaze drove a little closer to the water's edge and looked at his reflection. He took a deep breath. Here goes. "Crystal Waters of the Great Forest, show us Crusher and Pickle. Tell us if they're okay." The water rippled for a second before showing Crusher and Pickle, still in Snowdance's net. Crusher was crying harder than Blaze ever heard him. "Pickle, I wanna go home!!!" he wailed. Pickle patted his tire. "Aww, it's okay, big fella. I'm sure that Blaze and the others will rescue us." Crusher sniffed. "You really think so?" "Oh, for sure!" Pickle replied. He looked behind them. No Blaze. "I just hope that they figure up a plan soon." The image disappeared. Blaze drove away. "So, what now?" AJ asked. "Well, we need some way to stop the Freezer Dragon from freezing things. Something really hot and powerful." Crysta thought for a few moments. "Like...the sunstone!" Roarian looked down at it. "It ''does ''contain heat magic, but I've never had to use so much of it before. Only in the cold." "We've gotta try something," said AJ, putting a hand on the lion's tire. Roarian smiled. "You're right. I know where we can find more of them." **************** The 10 of them entered a bright cave a few minutes later. "So, we can find one of those sunstones here?" Watts asked. Roarian nodded. "The animals told me this is where they found mine, so there must be another here somewhere." Blaze took charge and told everyone to split up. Blaze and AJ, followed by Crysta, went into a dark tunnel. Not even a moment later, they saw a golden glow at the end of the tunnel. "Come on." Blaze led them to the end of the tunnel, where another sunstone stood before them, glowing brightly. "We found it!" Crysta cheered. Blaze gently picked up the sunstone and was careful about it, fearing he might set off a booby trap. There was no trap, however, so he knew it was safe to take the sunstone to the others. They all stared at the sunstone in wonder. "So, how do you reckon we get this sunstone thingy to work?" asked Starla. Blaze thought for a second. "Well, the way Roarian's sunstone worked is when he was a statue, all we had to do was toss it onto his chest, and the magic did its own thing. So...first, we should find somebody who can use it." "What about you, Blaze?" Strips asked. "You're worthy enough." Blaze was flattered and accepted. Crysta pointed something out. "Well, you don't really have a chest, you have more of an underside. But if you hold it close to you, it should work," the snow leopard explained. AJ patted Blaze's tire in reassurance. "You can do it," AJ told him before he backed away. Blaze looked at the sunstone. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen to him, but, if it was something he had to live with, so be it. Anything to save Crusher and Pickle. "Okay. Here goes nothing..." Category:Blog posts